Panini-Chowder Relationship/Conflict
This article explains the (mostly one-sided) relationship/attraction between Chowder and Panini. 'Chowder '- He is a cat/bear/rabbit creature that likes to eat a lot. He dislikes Panini because she always tries to flirt with him. 'Panini '- She is the same creature as Chowder whom has a huge crush on him. Burple Nurple Stand Panini appears in the beginning, where she opens a pudding stand and chowder tries to grab one. Panini says that he can only buy one, unless he uses a "boyfirend discount". Chowder just buys one with money instead, and when he eats it, a rainbow with lips flys out of his mouth and kissed Panini on the cheek. Chowder tells Panini that he did not do that on purpose. Chowder's Girlfriend This is the first episode Panini shows up in. She meets Chowder at Gazpacho's grocery stand, and is instantly attracted to him. Being a child, Chowder thinks she's "icky" and tries his best to stay away from her. His main tactic is to constantly scream "I'm not your boyfriend!" at Panini, who does not listen. After Chowder put on a show for her, in which he sung the song, "I'm Not Your Boyfriend", since Chowder didn't like her, Panini still hugged and kissed him on the cheek after the stage blew up. Gazpacho and Chowder misunderstood this kiss as a kiss of marriage, so Chowder gets a cake to "save Panini's reputaion". He arrives at her door (Endive's door), and offers to save her marriage. Surprisingly, Panini rejects and tells Chowder that he has become too clingy and that they are going to just be friends. Later/other episodes give a different story. Grubble Gum When Panini gets run over by the giant grubble gum ball, she says, "Hi Chowder..". Chowder retorts by saying, "I'm not your boyfriend!". A Taste of Marzipan When Chowder and Panini were both sneaking around for Mung and Endive, they meet behind a dumpster. Panini then states "Ya know, it's kind of romantic, you and me behind the dumpster. Together!". She then moves towards Chowder and starts slow dancing with him. Chowder tries to scream for help and a lot of people start watching them; saying that what their dancing is cute. At the end of the episode, Panini then shouts "Bye, Chowder!". Chowder shouts back "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!". A Faire to Remember Chowder became friends with a girl named Marmalade, making Panini incredibly jealous. So throughout the episode, using different tactics, she attempts to get Chowder back. At the end of the episode, Panini realizes that Chowder and Marmalade are just friends and Panini carries Chowder off into the sunset. The Bruised Bluenana Panini spies on Chowder at the beginning, and fishes him up with a hook after he started talking to Gazpacho. She attempts to kiss him, and through that attempt, Chowder runs and crashes into a crate of bluenanas. He steps all over them, bruising them. Panini uses the bluenana as an excuse to get closer to Chowder. She says their love will heal the baby, as Chowder angrily states "There's no love between us!" Throughout the episode, Panini and Chowder (though forced) act as the parents of the bruised bluenana "baby". Near the end, Gazpacho pretends to be the bluenana's mother, and Panini refuses to give up the bluenana. She turns into a black cat creature with claws and destroys Gazpacho. Through this skirmish, Panini accidentally hurts the bluenana even more. The real mother of the bluenana appears, and takes away the bluenana and runs off. As she runs off, she screams to Panini how ashamed she should be. Chowder then sees this as an opportunity to finally run away from her. He tries to bid Panini farewell, only for her to start crying. Feeling bad for the girl, Chowder quickly hugs her, and runs off. Panini is instantly delighted and cheerful again. After Chowder runs off, Panini says to him "I knew it! You do love me!". Chowder replies with "I'm not your boyfriend!". She replies with "Music to my ears...". Episode closes. Banned From The Stand In this episode, Chowder and Mung get banned from Gazpacho's fruit stand because Mung had a disagreement/argument with him about floss berries. In order to get some, Chowder and Mung used Panini as the "middle man". Panini would only cooperate if they all agreed that Chowder walks Panini all the way home holding hands. Gazpacho sees past Chowder and Mung's plan, and bans Panini. Being angry, Panini still wants to get her side of the deal. She does, but only because she was being forceful. Hey, Hey It's Knishmas! In this episode, Panini does various attempts to kiss Chowder with mistletoe. She along with Gorgonzola helps Chowder make Mung happy by eating the smingerbread house in the disguise. In the end as a thank you, Chowder kisses Panini on the cheek. Chowder Grows Up Chowder sees how bad the world has become without him growing up with the rest of the people of Marzipan city. Panini is heartbroken because she still is awaiting the day she gets to marry Chowder (during the 20 years the crew grew up though her love for him never faltered). At the end of this final episode, Chowder finally matures, marries Panini, and has 50 babies. They for the first time try to kiss on the lips for young Chowder to stop the kiss. I'm not your girlfriend marathon. In a bumper, the Puppet Chowder said repeatly to Puppet Panini "I'm not your boyfriend" while she interrupts him and says "You are my boyfriend." Chownini Relationships by~murumokirby360 Chownini Memorables-1.jpg Chownini Memorables-2.jpg Chownini Memorables-3.jpg Chownini Memorables-4.jpg Chownini Memorables-5.jpg Chownini Memorables-6.jpg Chownini Memorables-7.jpg Chownini Memorables-8.jpg Pictures HandsOnaBigMixer87.jpg Cupcake thingy.gif Bigmixer chow pan.gif Itsohottoday.gif Cry and hug.gif PaniniCookieChowder.png ChowderxPanini Holding hands..PNG ChowderPanini.gif ChowderXPanini The BLTs.PNG Panini41.jpg Panini crazy GIF girl.gif Chowder x Panini.jpeg Me and Chowder about to kiss by Chowder Panini.jpg Chowder-panini-chowder-1625796-159-124.jpg Panini.gif Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships